I Was Free But Not No More
by SexyTT
Summary: Sasuke is a self to self person who keep his feelings inside but what happens when he meet his new master Orochimaru
1. Sasuke

**I WAS FREE BUT NOT NO MORE**

I don't own any naruto ok. This is rated M ok a lot's of m&m acting going on ok. So am warning you Beware: M&M going on forced/not wanting so don't ge mad at me ok.

Sasuke had beem fighting all day with Naruto they had to warm up for the match that was going on this week for $10,000. Everybody was going to be there Sasuke himself, Naruto, Orochimaru, Sakura, Kakasi, Haku, Zabuza, Garra, and ect. Sasuke "what's wrong Naruto are you scared.." Naruto"no you shutup!! Sasuke!!" They when at it for about a good 30min and got tried. Naruto "….you….you…tried…yet..?" Sasuke "no…. you…you are though so it's no need for me to finish you off before the match even come…so with that am done for the day…" walking away. Naruto "wh…what your tried too do put that all on me sasuke you jerk!!.." but just gave up and walked home too.

Next's morning early in the morning sasuke woke up still sleepie but still stayed up. After about a min or so he got up and when to the bathroom and turned the shower on he looked in the mirror sasuke" man am tried….i look like him so…much" wiping his face with a wet rag. When he look up he seen a man face.. a man named Orochimaru who he feared more then anything sasuke jumped baxk with fear in his heart and spinned around only to come face to face with ….. nothing sasuke" ….man am…am losing it really bad…but I felt his present…man.." he turned around only to be cut off by a ice cold hand around his mouth it was nobody other the orochimaru. Sasuke struggle only to be pushed into the wall forcefully trying to yell with no provell tears start to come orochimaru " My, my sasuke you have grown to be quite a young man….now it's time to put you to the test…now be a good boy and get in the shower" He pushed sasuke into the warm water he walked to the door and locked it and the he walked to the knob and turned it cold. Poor sasuke jumped at the hit off ice cold water on his bare soft skin which was replaced with goose bump in seconds. Orochimaru walked in the shower and stared in lustfulness at the young and frighten boy who he can tell was shaking form fear and coldness. Orochimaru "umm sasuke you look so good like that I wonder if you taste good to" sasuke " please…please orochimaru-sama please don't do this please…" sasuke tears started to come down his cold cheeks. Orochimaru "come now sasuke it won't hurt…much that is." Orochinaru walked towards the scared half to death boy and rubbed his cold soft cheeks then he picked up the saking half to death who was crying hard and wrapped the boy legs around him. Orochimaru " now time for the fun to begin" he said with an evil smirk on his face. He licked the rosed red lips on the boy and kissed him softly but then harder and biting it making it bleed alittle. He grabbed the boy ass tight and slammed a 6in long manhood into him. Sasuke cryed out in pure pain tears were falling faster then every. Every part of his build but small body hurt with very painful sparks every thrust got faster and harder the white tub looked wine red from the bleed that came from sasuke now ripped asshole it burned with every meanful push in and pull out. Sasuke screamed till he could scream no more. Orochimaru pulled out of the stiffen boy who felled down to the bottom of the bathtub Orochimaru pulled his face up to meet his and kissed him lightly on the lips. Orochimaru smiled at his prized work he got out of the shower and turned it off and dryed off. Sasuke"….you…you sick…baster..burn in hell." He just smiled at the fearful child. Orochimare " hehehe sasuke you look so scared but yet your talking shit…I like…hurry up and dry off if you don't want me to rape you again." Orochimaru walked out and sasuke pulled himself up and dry off putting on his clothing and walked in the room.

There he meet his now new master the world was now his hell zone every min of his life would be to do Orochimaru doing and nothing else…………

_TO BE CONT..._


	2. Where am i?

_**PART TWO…..**_

Sasuke walked into the room with his head down in shame. How could I let him do this to me……why didn't I fight him off….am I that weak and yet think am so strong…end of thoughts. Orochimaru "yes you are that weak and don't you ever think you can beat me in anything…now be a good little boy and come with me…we are off to my kingdom …. I think you'll find the work….quite hard.." he said with a smirk. Sasuke hated that smirk it was the same smirk that he gave him before he raped him in his on bathroom. Sasuke "what if I don't wanna go….what if I wanna stay here…my house.." sasuke looked up to meet a pair of golden eyes. Orochimaru "sasuke if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it" his long tongue came out and gently rubbed sasuke's cheek. Sasuke "you're a sick basted! GO TO…." His words was cut off as he was punched in the stomach his vision became blurry and he passed out in his new master arms…..were he fell in a deep sleep.

Sasuke woke up a few hours…or day he didn't know all he new was that his stomach hurt and hurted bad. Sasuke "wh…where the hell am I…." he tried to move. Sasuke "Shit!...my stomach…mmm…it hurt bad" he wrap his arms around it and started rocking to see if it would stop it form hurting so bad. After about a couple of min he looked around and noticed he was in a big room red, black and gold. It was beautiful the bed was all blood red and the window knob was gold and the out line was gold to the blinds over the side of the bed was black an the floor was black and the door was gold. Sasuke had been looking around so that he didn't noticed Orochimaru had come in and locked the door. Sasuke had walked alittle then his stomach started hurting again and he sat on the big king size bed and rubbed his stomach he pulled his shirt up alittle and he had a big brose. Sasuke then looked up to see Orochimaru looking at him he pulled his shirt down and looked at him. Sasuke "what do you want can't you see am….mmm…hurt already you want more pain to be put on me…mmm shit my stomach…do us both a favor and go ahead and kill me." Looking at hm with more hate then ever, Orochimaru walked over to the boy and pushed him on the bed and the boy whimpered in pain Orochimaru pulled his shirt up and pulled out a bottle of ….green stuff and poor sasuke just looked in fear and pain he didn't care what it was or what it did anyway it could help, if it was good then it can get reed of the pain he was in or it could kill him and taking him out this hell zone we call earth. Orochimaru open the bottle and poured it in his hand and rubbed it on sasuke's soft baby stomach his was quite build for a teen he was only 15 and had a six pack. Sasuke closed his eyes when Orochimaru did this, even though it was to help him it felt disgusting and he didn't like it when he touched his bare skin. Orochimaru "ok all done my slave you did very good" patting the boy stomach. Orochimaru " now I'll be back in a few min put on that black shirt with them black short….the bathroom is in the left door…I'll be back….o don't think about leaving the door well be locked and so well the windows" smirking and with that he left the room locking it behind him.

In about ten min Orochimaru came back to the room in a with a black suit with a gold rollets(watch) and gold ring. He walked over to sasuke and said "my my sasuke you look good in that, umm you'll look cuter in some gold…don't wont our gest to think your poor when your not…and your now very rich my slave and you going to show it" with that he walked over to sasuke and pulled him closer to him and got his wrist and put a diamond cut gold bracelet on him and then a gold chain around his neck. Orochimaru smiled at his work, very happy with it's outcome. Orochimaru "now my little prince lets go our gest is waiting" with that he lead little sasuke to the elevator and he was floor 15 and waited till he got on floor 1. Orochimaru "now sasuke you will address everybody in here as Sir or Miss. You got that? If I was you I'll make sure I got that good because I'll hate to make my master mad or anything.." sasuke just looked at him with hate form hell. They got to the 1 floor Orochimaru lead the boy to the gest room and who he seen in the room was a shock….

_**TO BE CONT……….**_

Sorry people..i'll write more


	3. The wrong party

_**PART 3**_

When sasuke walked in the room he was shocked, he look at in fear Itachi(21), Gaara(19), Kabuto, Zabuza, Haku, Tayuya, Temari(18), Sakon. Sasuke stopped in fear all these people was here to see him like this. All these people said that if they ever caught him without Naruto or Sakura they would do bad things to him….not to lest that they are older then him. Forgetting that he had stopped and stared Orochimaru pushed him all the way in and out of the door way…closing it behind him. Orochimaru "good day to all of you…I know you all are happy to meet some one we all wanted by never got…well…here he is SASUKE UCHIHA…now I will like to think Itachi for selling my him..hehe my most graduated hehe" Everybody was talking and looking at the scared boy who knows what older people well do when the want something. Orochimaru "sasuke come here…." The boy didn't move. Orochimaru "I said come here sasuke!" a long whip came and hit the boy's back and it started to bleed. Sasuke whimpered in pain and tears started to form but he refused to let his weaken get the better of him…..defiantly not in front of his older brother Itachi. Sasuke asked in a weak and frighten voice but tried to cover it up "how…how the hell can you sell me and you never owned me you sick fucking basted…..you can rot in the pits of hell." When he said that he regretted he ever said that and everybody was looking at him and he started backing up. Orochimaru "well that wasn't nice….now was it?" Itachi "no…no it wasn't…Orochimaru now that he is your…..my I do the honor…." Orochimaru "why yes…yes you may hehehe" looking at sasuke evilly. Itachi wake nexts to orochimaura and a long white whip came from his hand. Sasuke "….no…no please…no" was all he could say then the long whip came on his side sasuke screamed loud as he fell on his knees holding his arm then can anther same on his back harder then the first on the tear he was trying so hard to keep in came pouring out. Sasuke "OOWWW no, no more please…please no more OOWWW!!" crying blood coming from his arm and back. He hug himself trying to stop the blood from flowing. Itachi " o no this isn't the little brat that said he'll never cry by anything I throw at him is it??" sasuke looked up at him with tears in his eye and still fall, sasuke " I hate you…I hate all of you. BURN IN HELL!!!" he say crying so more in anger. All of the older one just laughed at the little on who was getting madder. The two Orochimaru and Itachi sat down at the table while some maids came in with the food. Gaara "so…..how did you get the little brat?" Temari " yea how did you without those other little pest knowing or seeing you?" Orochimaru "well I had to think for awhile but when I came down to it they don't leave together….so I came and got him that morning while he was taking a shower…hehehe." Sasuke looked up in disgust and looked back at his wounds Gaara stands up and walked over to the hurt little sasuke Gaara "hehehe are you in pain?" sasuke "……" Gaara "answer me!! " kicking the boy side where the whip had hit him twice. Sasuke "OOWW!!!...mmmm OOWW!" falling on his stomach. Gaara " Now for the last time are you hurting HEHEHE!!" stomping on the boys whip mark that started bleeding more when he did that not to say it hurt like hell now. Sasuke "IIIIIII OOWWWW!! GET OFF SHIT!! OOOWWWW!!! YES YES, YES IT HURT!! III GET OFF!! IIIII." Gaara got off walking back to his sit and started eating.

It was about 10:00p.m. that nite and sasuke pulled himself to a corner in the room crying "….why….why is he doing this to me? I wish i….. I could just die..(sob) am not wanted here…..i just wanna go…..go away..". Then everybody started walking out the door. Temari "hehehe we'll be back lilman hehe" rubbing sasuke soft baby head, sasuke just moved his head out the way. sasuke " don't…touch me…" looking at her with tears and hatred in his eyes. Termari " poor thing…Orochimaru…..do him well please….hehehe" looking at the boy. Sasuke just turned his head the other way. Orochimaru "…Kabuto please take our new little member to the master room and have him wait for me,,,,you two and talk…get to know your underling." Kabuto waked over to sasuke "come on…" sasuke stood up and walked with his head down and walked behind kabuto to the elevator. They want up to the 15th floor and kabuto walked to Orochimaru's room and pushed sasuke alittle in the room. Sasuke "I don't like you…" kabuto "well that make both of us….you know…you're the new comer and that means you well respect your elders and I love to tell you this but am over you…..your a weak and sorry slave…no…sorry sex slave of Orochimaru and he well be sure to rell you one day that you have to do what I say." Sasuke " you sick bastard….and you like to work for him…someone that run your life and give you respect…that's weak and your weak for fallowing." Kabuto "you don't know nothing! Master Orochimaru is a great person and I well devote my life and time to him…you on the other hand well do the same and you well work good for him" grabbing the boys neck tight and came to his ear whispering "and you well please him whenever and however he want you too. With that he dropped the boy. Orochimaru walked in and pulled kabuto from behind and said "thank you kabuto" kissed him on the cheek "I'll take it from here" kabuto walked off to the door and closed it. It was a great sound of nothing…..pure quite…then Orochimaru broke it "sasuke….you did good…..but you can do much BETTER!!!" he was now running towards sasuke so sasuke did the thinh we all would do run for it, he was running for dear life but as we all know he didn't make it….his speed was no match for Orochimaru's he was penned Orochimaru turned the boy around and he started tearing up. Orochimaru "now now sasuke….no need to cry it won't hurt for long….that is….till it num up..". The boy started to struggle only to put on the bed hands pinned down. Sasuke " please!! No!! stop it !! YOUR…YOU'RE A MAD MAN!!" he tried to knock the man off but only that let the man in between the boys leg. The man bent down to kiss the boy then licked his soft lips. Sasuke turned his head the other way then a yelp of pain came from his mouth Orochimaru bit his nipple. He must have not like the reaction sasuke gave him. Orochimaru tied sasuke hands to the bed pole then in a quick second he ripped the boy's shorts and boxer off the boy jumped in surprise and in coldness the cool air hit his quite large member. Orochimaru "my my sasuke your hole looks quite tight mmmm i wander how much can you scream..hehe" sasuke eyes widen we he seen him position himself sasuke closed his eye so he won't see his faith but he sure as hell felt it. Sasuke "III!!!!!!! OMG!!!! IIIII!!! SOMEONE HELP ME II!!!!!!!!!!!!" tears rolled down his cheeks. He pulled so hard on the ropes that his wrist started to bleed. He felt liquid come from his ass he know it was his blood. Orochimaru trusted harder and faster till he came. Sasuke closed his eye tight so he would not the monster that raped him two times. Orochimaru got off the boy and then untied him. Sasuke tried to move but Orochimaru pulled him to meet his face. Orochimaru "sasuke…you need to wash…we'll take a bath together….now stay here if you don't want this fun to happen again." Orochimaru locked the door and went to the bathroom. Sasuke fell to the floor and ball up into the ball and cryed till Orochimaru called him


	4. medicine

_**Chapter 4**_

Sasuke was crying then he herd his master call, Orochimaru " sasuke our bath is ready for use" he say claiming into the more hot then warm water. Sasuke came in the bathroom slowly and stopped right in front of the tub alittle more nerves then usual. Orochimaru lift his hand and squeezed it into a fist the door slammed close causing poor little sasuke to jump and whimper. The jump cuz the blood from his entrant to fall more it was his second time every being touched like that. Orochimaru pulled the boy into the tub before the blood got on the floor. He pulled sasuke down into the water which turned alittle red. Sasuke jump and his head felled on his master chest crying it felt as thought it was alcohol was in the water. The boy sake and cry little by little. Orochimaru raise a rag to wash the boy softly when he was done he stood up and dryed off. He looked back at sasuke Orochimaru "get out now" sasuke "why…why do yo.(smack)" Orochimaru "get out now!!" pulling the boy by his hair the boy yelp in pain and was throw into the room. The boy lands on his knees and hands. Orochimaru walked by the boy and sasuke tried to cover. Orochimaru " sasuke my love……the long I go without giving you your medicine the more you'll bleed….hmhmhm…I guess I'll let them do it..KABUTO!! KIMIMARO!! Get IN HERE!!. With that he smiled down at sasuke trying his best to cover himself. Then kabuto and kimimaro walked in with so stuff. Kabuto looked at sasuke and smiled sasuke try to run for it but a long whip came around his neck causing him to fall to his hand and knees one hand trying to take the whip off then kimimaro get on his knees and take some green ooze stuff out of the bottle and spread sasuke leg sad to say sasuke noticed and begain to cry and beg for them to let him go…I mean the poor then just got raped…and it hurts to be ripped open. Kabuto just smiled and pulled on the whip harder making him red then kimimaro rub the ooze around his hole than pushed two fingers in and boy did scream and I mean scream. Sasuke "GOD!!! WHY!! PLEASE NO!!! PLE….PLEASE JUST KI….KILL …ME!!!...i…i…it hurt…god …uuunnnn." Kimimaru pulled out kinder fast making the boy whimper, kabuto loosen the whip and pulled it off the boy. Orochimaru walked over to the now in to much pain and fear to move anymore and picked him up and put him on the bed slowly. Kimimaro "master ororchimaru you need to put the on him for a week" Kabuto " master Orochimaru it well start to burn and make him bleed like heck in alittle while and when you put it on and in him.." with that they walked out leaving a very pain stuck boy and his master.

**_To be cont _**

_Please review me and tell me what you think ok it well mean a lot to me ok please…: _


	5. the cleaning problem

**PART 5**

Sasuke woke up in very painful pain. It felt as though someone put a ball of fire and shoved it all the way in his ass. Sasuke "I!!...man wh…what just happen. Why am I in such pain...Man I really miss them." Sasuke try to sit up and did alittle back against the wall of the bed. Sasuke "I really miss my….my friends…Naruto, Sakura…and more….if..if only I was strong and wasn't so weak then maybe I could get to see them again….just one more time..uummm the pain is getting stronger" sasuke happen to look up to be surprised by two golden orbs looking at him, sasuke could have swore that he stopped breathing. Orochimaru "sasuke you have to relax my love….i don't want you passing out again now do I?" Sasuke back up till his back was against the wall. Sasuke "n…no...what do you won't from me now…" looking at Orochimaru with pure hate. "sasuke…my dear sasuke it's time you learn to clean. You are very spoil by me and i love it that way but...I do want you to know your place here so your going to help the other slave clean up." Orochimaru said before letting kabuto in the room walking behind him and then putting a soft kiss on his neck. " kabuto well you please take him to the 11 floor and have him to clean with the other slave…I put you in charge of all the little brats and make sure they all clean." He say rubbing kabuto chest. Kabuto "yes master." He say before leading sasuke to the elevator and to the 11th floor. Kabuto pushed sasuke out rather hard then he pushed a bucket and brush onto his chest hard too. Kabuto "go over there and start cleaning the floor…..if I find one spot with a smug on it then you well be punish in front of all the other brat." With that he pushed sasuke and sasuke fell to his knees and began to scrub the floor. It was like 10min and kabuto walked off to the other side. Sasuke was minding his on job of scrubbing and drying when some big nose, brat dropped some water on his head. Sasuke "wh…what the hell..y..you did that for!?" (if you didn't know the water is cold) The brat "do you have a problem with that…you see you're the fav of lord Orochimaru and I don't like it." Sasuke "we..well take it up with him damn you." Brat "no you're the fav and now you will pay." Sasuke stood up all wet and punched the boy in the face the the boy slammed into him causing them two to fall the they rolled a few time then he scratched sasuke face causing him to bleed alittle then sasuke rolled on top and punched him again causing his nose to bleed bad then a group of kids was around them the all of a sudden all went black. The two boys woke up alittle while later only too be chained up in only boxers. Orochimaru "I think that our two little men needs to be tought a lesson." When he said that he sat in his king chair with gold bars on each side and diamonds on each said to. Poor sasuke and the brat was so scared that they didn't noticed or cared to think about. Just then to long whips white and black came at them the brat was hit by the white and sasuke the black. All that was heard was loud, painful, piercing, screams from the boys' mouth that was like music to the snake king. Orochimaru "umm that sound wonderful….make the scream more my two little helpers." With that lil praise the two whipped harder the was red skin that was on the two boys soon started bleeding. Sasuke was breathing hard but the brat was crying. Orochimaru "ummm…I think the lil boy there is done…sasuke you on the other hand, you well stay hear with us hehehe.." With that he let the brat go and as soon as his hands was free he ran off. Sasuke hung his head low knowing what was soon to happen…….his body shived.

To be cont.

_Please write me and tell me what you think if it's good or you think you can help me out on the next chapter please write me it well help me out please this is my 1st story ever. The 1-5 all my 1st story so please write me and tell me how it was please!!_


	6. The cont of cleaning problem

**Part 6**

_Sasuke soon feels hands on his stomach he look up to meet a pair of golden eyes looking at him. He shivered trying to lean back to get away. Orochimaru smile as he kiss him softly on his lips._

_Sasuke try to move away but the tight grip on his wrist which was leaving a mark began to hurt more. He whimper in pain Orochimaru lick his lips kissing him deeply. "ummm..my my little sasuke..u have really grown..ur almost as handsome and build as your brother..Itachi..hehe"_

_Sasuke looked at Orochimaru frowning. "NO YOUR WRONG!!" sasuke fight at the tight hard steel chains making his wrist hurt worster. "NEVER COMPARE ME TO HIM!!" As sasuke got the word him out he was hit hard in the stomach. Losing his breath and coughing blood up he pass out._

_Later on that night sasuke woke up only to see that he's chained to the bed. His legs and arms spread with only a cover over his lower body. He struggle to try to brake them but to no prevail. He sigh looking up at the glass ceiling and the star sparkly bright and beautifu. Sasuke sighs again "….mom…dad..its all his fault..that..that person..the one I must..beat…my purposein life..in this world is to kill him!!" sasuke frown and close his eyes getting mad just thinking of that person._

_A few mins pass and sasuke get alittle antes. Then a knock at the door he jumps alittle fearing who it might be. It opens and it Kabuto. Sasuke frown "……" Kabuto walk to him and sit some food and drink by the bed and walk to the far far wall and push a button and the chains loosen so sasuke can now move around alittle but not very far cuz the chains are still on him. Kabuto look at sasuke and smirk and walk out closing the door behind him. Sasuke sit up slowly looking around._

_Sasuke "……what is he planning.." sasuke looks at the food and drink and back up onto the bed farther. After a few mins of sitting he get up and walk around as he's legs fell asleep. He keep the cover wrap around his lower half. He walks around the the door opens up. Sasuke back up alittle looking at the door. Lord Orochimaru walks in sasuke frowns holding onto the covers. He gets closer to the boy and in a flash pull the cover away. Sasuke gasp alittle but quickly cover up only to have his hands place behind him. He fight alittle till the grip get tighterhe gasp and stop fighting. Lord Orochimaru slide his long snake hand down the boy's body to he gets to his manhood and rub softly. Sasuke whimper alittle biting his lips hard. Orochimaru softly grip it tightly and move up and down smirk. Sasuke gasp sweating now moving alittle with him hating "I HATE U!!" the scream as the snake lord speed up tell he's almost at his max he just stop. Sasuke breathing hard and fast "oowww!!" the hardness of his manhood and not able to cum. _

_Orochimaru smirks walking to the button and pushing it to where sasuke has no chose but to lay on his back leg and arms spread to where he can't move. Sasuke "grrr iii! Oowwww!! Damn u! I'll kill u!!" he yells at the top of his lung as his hard manhood stands straight up ready to explode. As Orochimaru walks out smirking leaving sasuke chained up and hard…ready to blow..but with no help._

_To Be Cont……_

_p.s hehe sorry people had to take a long brake I love u all that read and leave msg and comments thank u!_


	7. What

PART 7…

_PART 7…_

_Sasuke wakes up the next morning in a great pain. He looks around to see that everything was where he last remember it…all but his manhood, he was kinda happy it was down now, the pain is to much. Then all of a sudden a knock at the door, Kabuto walks in and presses a button and the chains fall off the Uchiha's wrist and ankles. Kabuto looks at the boy as he sits up on the bed and he throws some clothe at him…his Uchiha's symbol outfit…but…its black now…what can this mean...what's going to happen, he think._

_Kabuto walks out after telling Sasuke about taking his bath and getting dressed and be down the stairs in 30mins. Sasuke walks into the huge bathroom and turn on the hot water looking at the scares and cuts on his body "….hn...picks up an bottle of relaxing and healing oil…at lest this can soothe some of the pain…" he pours some in the water and then walks and close the door and slowly sinks into the huge tub submerging his whole body little the oil and hot water letting it take it's total._

_Mean while down stairs Kabuto walks to Lord Orochimaru who is sitting outside looking at the half sunset sky…soon to be dark. "…Lord Orochimaru…" "…hehehe…soooon…the village…in the leaves…well be mines…and I'll have help…Sasuke…hehe…" "..but…Lord Orochimaru…we should not let our guard down…your strength…unless we find…that scroll…we can not have you fully trusting him…" "SLIENT! KABUTO!...hn!...I can control that little brat with my power level down to zero! ...hn!...the job you have…is to make sure the Sound ninjas are ready…our meeting is soon to be near time…" "…bows yes sir…" puffs_

_Sasuke soaks for about 20mins and gets out sighing his body loose and relaxed "…might be the best part of the day…" he says to himself. He walks to the mirror and brushes his teeth and blow dry his hair a little and gets feed up with it and fix it like he usely have his hair but in a sexy emo wet do way. He dry's off and put on his new black Uchiha's out fit and shoes and walk down stairs only having about 4mins left before 30mins are up. He makes his way down to the bottom of the stairs and decides to stop by the kitchen and grabs an apple and eats it on his way outside where he sees Orochimaru sitting. He stops. A smirk appears on the snake lord's face "…Sasuke…come…" The snake lord be gains to walk. Sasuke looks at him and think about fallowing him…but in the ends he walks behind him not wanting any trouble he think and wonder where they are going…only the sound ninjas know._

_End OF PART 7!! WHAT'S HAPPENING PEOPLE!? CONTING SOON…__PS. YOU KNOW TO MGS ME HOW YOU LIKE IT!! HOLLA!!_


End file.
